Soul of Seoul
by ChoOri ShinObi
Summary: Onizuka and Fuyutsuki decide to do some teaching in Seoul, South Korea!But troubles lead ahead as they not only have a language barrier.... but the students arent too japanese friendly either


**GTO: The Soul of Seoul  **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GTO. **

A/N : not my first FF but my first GTO FF! ;; so i hope it doesnt suck TOO bad : plz review!

**Just some things i thought youd like to know before reading my fic**

1 year later... Onizuka, **22 ** will be 23 in my fic:D

since i just got into GTO actually i dont remember the names of all the character, therefore the setting is a new school! Fuyutsuki and some other characters whom i remember anyway lol will follow him to his new teaching destination!

i am a huge **Naruto** fan ! keke ( thats random but... hey just thought id like to share :D )

oh and just to tell you ahead, my format SUCKS, im really lazy and one of those " yO yo WUDUp" people meaning my proper english may bring OO faces to you as you read...so my deepest apologies xP

enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: " Welcome to Seoul "**

It was a bright sunny afternoon. Birds chirping, wind blowing, the trees glistened from the bright yellow sun.

_" Flight 231, arriving from Tokyo, Japan... now arriving at Seoul, Korea International Airport. "_

Azusa Fuyutsuki, age 22, looks outside the window to see a beautiful sunny sky and tall buildings.

"This is so exciting! Wake up Onizuka! We have arrived! Onizuka? " Miss Fuyutsuki turns to see Onizuka asleep.

"Onizuka! Wake up! We're here! " Fuyutsuki yelled again with some anger/excitement in her voice.

"HUh what? Oh were here... is about time, cuz that was a long flight. " Onizuka rubbed his sleepy eyes looking around watching all the passengers slowly getting off the plane. He takes his headphones off putting them in his bag, gets up and proceeds to walk out.

Onizuka and Fuyutsuki walk around the airport.

" Hey Onizuka? Have you ever been to Korea? "

" Nope, this is my first time. But Ive heard plenty of things. _'like the cute girls! Yeah! Cant wait! hehehe' _"

" Uh what about you Azusa? "

" I came here once when I was very little on my trip to Hong Kong, but I dont remember much. "

Just then a middle aged asian man comes up to Fuyutsuki asking her a question. Fuyutsuki however, doesnt understand.

" Um... Im sorry sir, I dont understand Korean " she said in english. Though the man probley didnt understand english either. He walked away.

" You know Onizuka, I dont understand why you chose Korea of all places to teach, I mean neither of us understand or speak Korean, so how are we going to communicate with the kids? "

Onizuka stood quiet. As they were exiting the airport, he pulls out a cigerette. " Ah , havent had one in 6 hours, im craving! "

Fuyutsuki looks at Onizuka, " Onizuka? Did you hear me? "

Onizuka grins, " Yeah, but I never said I couldnt understand Korean. " he says smirking.

Fuyutsuki, wide mouthed, smiles. " Onizuka? You speak Korean! "

" No, not exactly. "

Fuyutsuki's mouth dropped. " ... You just said... "

" you asked me if I SPOKE korean, not really... but I do understand a little bit of it. " Onizuka waved his hand out for a cab. Just then, a **silver hyundai** pulled up. Onizuka grabbed his things and walked towards the cab. Fuyutsuki quickley followed after.

" When did you learn Korean? " Fuyutsuki asked wondering.

" Just studied it back in High school. Im not sure why... _' and maybe some of that korean porn movies helped as well. ' _"

" Thats great Onizuka! Well I guess that just leaves me! At least you know some so as long as we stick together Im sure we can travel around. "

The cab ride was 30 minutes untill it stopped in front of a plaza hotel. Onizuka and Fuyutsuki got out of the cab. Fuyutsuki looked in confusement. " Hotel? I thought you said your friend was gonna let us stay at his place? "

" I did, but hes out of town today, so we will have to stay here for tonight. " Onizuka let out a big, creepy, smile. Fuyutsuki smiled back with a sweatdrop.

The two placed their things in the hotel and quickley went out again. They had a conference with the school in 40 minutes and they had to move fast. Another silver hyundai cab came to pick them up.

A few minutes later, upon reaching the downtown of Seoul, the cab stopped at a city plaza. They pass by some of the shops and see posters of celebrities everywhere. Passing a music store, they see a big poster that reads, " **CONCERT **tHIS SATURDAY, FEATURING BoA, SE7EN, Bi, Shinhwa, and many more! " Fuyutsuki recognizes alot of the Korean artists also popular in Japan. After passing the shops, they walk towards a BIKE SHOP. Onizuka walks up to the shop and asks a man if his bike was shipped there.

" _name, Eikichi Onizuka. It better be there. I shipped it about 2 days ago._ "

The big, greasy, worker smiled and yelled at one of his workers to get the bike.

" Yep we just got it yesterday night. Its a beaut! "

Onizuka got his bike and shook the mans hand then proceeded to go. " Hop on. " Insisting Fuyutsuki with a helmet held out for her. Fuyutsuki hesitaded a bit. " well... o-kay, just dont go too fast okay? " She got on the bike, put on her helmet, and let out a gulp. Onizuka smiled and looked back. " BEtter hold on tight."

" Onizuka, im serious, dont go too FAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

and VROOOOOOOOOM there they go!

---------------- TIME: **2:30PM** Destination: **Seoul Bright Academy**

Onizuka takes off his helmet staring sky high at the huge school. Fuyutsuki takes off her helmet and fixes her wind blown hair.

" Oh my! This school is so nice! Cant wait to see the inside! "

_and so ... the adventure begins._

A tall, middle aged man in a black suit is talking with Fuyutsuki and Onizuka in a room.

" Im glad you both arrived here safely Mr Onizuka and Ms Fuyutsuki. My name is Lee Kang Woo. Im the principal of this school and we here at Seoul Bright are extremely excited that you have decided to come teach at our school. "

" As you were informed, the students are... a bit roudy to say the least. I just hope that what I have heard about you Mr Onizuka are true. That you can handle a tough crowd of students. But I still must warn you, they are pretty tough. Gangs are a common thing as well as rivals. And Ms Fuyutsuki, I hope the girls wont give you too much trouble. They are also a handful at times. Fights amongst girls are increasingly becoming more and more common upon the school. I wish you two the best of luck. "

Fuyutsuki fiddled her thumb a bit. As tough of a time she had with the girls in Japan, she was hoping these girls wont be as bad.

She gave out a chuckle. " Im sure they cant be that bad. "

" Well you could put in wishful thinking, but I wouldnt depend on it Miss Fuyutsuki. " Mr. Lee said smirking.

" Alright well its settled. You two are officially teachers of SEOUL BRIGHT ACADEMY. I really do wish you two the best of luck. I have faith that you two can change the school! Mr Onizuka I especially have faith in you. In fact, you seem like one of the students yourself! Your guide will be Mr. Park, he speaks Japanese as well and will help you around your first couple of days. I think you two will do fine though, the students response to a non-korean teacher will definatly be exciting. Well off you go you two! " With that said ONizuka and FuyuTsuki walk out of his office, Fuyutsuki letting out a sigh of anxiousness.

" Hello, my name is Kevin Park. Im an English and Japanese specialist here at Bright. Welcome. "

Profile: ** Kevin Park**

**24 YRS old.**

**Teaches English/Japanese, and math**

**been teaching at BRIGHT for 2 years.**

He shakes their hands welcoming them to the school.

Onizuka, Fuyutsuki, and Mr. Park walk around the school. " Well, what exactly are we teaching? " Fuyutsuki asks Mr Park.

" Well Miss Fuyutsuki, we have decided to put you in the english department as well as the art department. "

" Art? English? BUt i cant speak a word of Korean. "

" Oh thats alright, because Mr. Onizuka is going to work with you. "

" Oh , thats a relief, what about art? "

" Art is easy, this is the **SPECIAL** arts program, mostly these kids dont even speak! Mr Onizuka however wont need to assist you there, he will be working with **Disciplinary Class of "HELL" **"

OO OO;;

Onizuka was puzzled. " Disciplinary? Is that like detention hall? "

" No, its a classroom of kids. They learn all the basic classes, but are detained there unlike the normal kids. They have to stay in that classroom all day. "

" So I have to TEACH all subjects? "

" No, there are teachers for them.. YOU Mr Onizuka will be the teachers ASSISTANT. Its your job to keep the teachers from going crazy and commiting suicide. Jumping out the windows are the most common. "

" Oh, more jumping out of windows? I just cant get away from that can I... "

Miss Fuyutsuki was also somewhat confused. " So wouldnt Onizuka need to be there all day as well? "

Mr. Park explained. " No, before that class starts, those students are taken to detention hall, every morning they are put into the SILENT ROOM. They cant talk to any of their classmates or anything. Then after Onizuka helps you in your morning English class, then he will take his shift in ROOM **666**. "

Onizuka laughs. " I guess thats where they got the name, CLASS OF HELL ... what a coincidence..."

" Actually, they just happend to be put in that room. Either way, it works just fine. Alright, well starting tomorrow morning you guys will work. You can look around the school if you want. "

Just then a bell is heard ringing.

" What was that? " asks Fuyutsuki.

" That was our lunch break bell. Here comes whopping students. "

As a bunch of students in the hallway are coming out, swarms of students start walking towards them.

"_ lots of high school girls. Damn these girls look cute! " _ Onizuka is practically having a boner watching all the girls walk by.

" Well guess we should go now Onizuka. ... Onizuka? Oh great here he goes again.. --;; "

Fuyutsuki then grabs Onizuka and drags him out. " Goodbye Mr. Park. Thank You. "

" No problem. Good luck to the both of you tomorrow! "

Just as Fuyutsuki and the glaring Onizuka are about to exit the school, Onizuka is interupted by a shove in the shoulders.

" eh? "

" ???!# " Yelled a red haired, boy. ((he said, " are you staring at my girl? " ))

Fuyutsuki had no idea what he said but the boy clearly seemed angry.

Onizuka brushed off his shoulders. " sigh cmon I just got here. "

" You must be new here, but just a heads up, I rule this school got it? " he said shoving Onizuka again.

" rule the school eh, and whats your name kid.. "

" Im no kid, asshole! my name is Kim Jung Min , and you better remember that name. "

**Profile: Jung Min Kim**

**Age: 17**

**AKA : Jung**

**note: claims he is the ruler of the school or something**

Onizuka laughed. " Sure, Ill remember your name..." Onizuka then rams the kid up on the locker. " ... and now remember mine, Onizuka, age 23, and before you decide to mess with a TEACHER, I suggest you think before you act... "

Fuyutsuki tried to grab the kid away from Onizuka. " No onizuka! Dont, not already! "

JungMin pulls himself off and gives Onizuka the dirtiest look. " Teacher? You... are a teacher? Ha, some teacher you are. " He laughs and looks around to his friends. " I guess your the new JAPANESE teacher weve all heard about... seeing how youve only been speaking english... I guess you dont know what we do to teachers around here... keke your in for a treat teacher ozikawako whoever. "

Fuyutuski pushed Onizuka towards the door,

" Please Onizuka, try not to get so angry, what if we get fired before we even start! "

Jung Min walks over to Ms Fuyutsuki and flips her collar. " Your a teacher too? " He spoke in Japanese.

" Welcome sensei I hope, however, you DO become my teacher, because I would LOVE to be taught a lesson from you teacher. You are very attractive. " Jung Min smirked and all his friends laughed.

Onizuka however coulnt take it anymore. He was just about to go crazy but then calmed his nerves and grabs Fuyutsuki by the wrist.

" Sayonara Miss! " Jung Min yelled out.

As they walk out, Fuyutsuki is behind ONizuka, with her head down . " Well... these kids sure are interesting right Onizuka? Im sure youll get along with him later on, you always do. " Onizuka just walked along.

The thing was, Onizuka didnt know how to respond, in Tokyo, his response to some badass kid was easy, since he could tell him off in his language, and even though this kid may have known Japanese, will all the other Korean kids know Japanese? Realizing the difficulty that could occur, he tried to think of what his plan was tomorrow, his first day at SEOUL BRIGHT ACADEMY. Whatever was going to happen, is surely going to be suprising, new students, new language, new place. Will Fuyutsuki and Onizuka truley survive?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER OF **GTO: SOUL OF SEOUL! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup thats it! For the first chapter! I know it was sorta boring but I guarentee excitement in the next chapter! Next Chapter in my Fanfic...

OVERVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

**" CLASS FROM HELL " **

Upon arriving in Seoul, Onizuka and Fuyutsuki got to visit the school and talk to the principal about the students. Only to find that the students are no different then that of their previous school in Japan. With Onizuka's first encounter with one of the Korean students Kim Jung Min wasnt so great, how will his first day go? Next Chapter! Onizuka enters ROOM 666, seriously the DEVILS CLASS. But will Onizuka be able to make little angels out of this class? They arent as easy as he thought... and more than trying to work with these kids, Onizuka will have to work his way from the language barrier that makes everything just more difficult for poor Onizuka. Find out all in the next chapter!

Please review! I need at least 3 reviews to continue! ARIGATO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: **

You know what I notice about a good fanfiction in anime is that the authors who put in some of the Japanese inputs during the stories make the story more interesting without noticing so! I mean just the little things like during the stories you see, " HAI, or ARIGATO, SAYONARA, and KONNICHWA " and etc little words that are randomly put into the story let me remember that the fic is from an anime, Japanese originated cartoon. I think thats great... (im sure all of you are like, what the hell is she talking about? Oo ) but i feel like its an important factor actually when doing a fiction story on anime. Maybe its just me... so Ill try to put in some japanese inserts, as much as I know anyway hopefully my knowledge of Korean base in this fic can make up for most of it.. xP

**HERES SOME INFO : **

**Seoul ** - the capitol of Korea

**Silver Hyundai **- In Korea and Japan the cabs are REALLY freaking nice! Mercedes and what not! haha its crazy.

**BoA - **the ever so STINKIN popular Korean singer Boa Kwon. Also very famous in Japan. Possibly the most famous Japanese/Korean teen singer.

**SE7EN - ** Also a very popular Korean arist. single singing, Male artist, famous amongst many Korean girl as well as boy fans. (Personally I think he tries to act too gangster and if he sets foot in dirrty southern cali, he will get shot someday for wearing his wangster clothes and possibly slipping the " N " word : but thats just me ... )

**Bi aka ( RAIN) - **Bi ( like "bee" not bisexual -- ) it also means "rain" in Korean, a very famous somewhat new artist, hes popular in China too.

**Shinhwa **- I think possibly the most popular Korean GROUP that non koreans will know. All my white friends like them : group of 6 guys. All pretty hot. yep.

**Name Confusement - **Naming is similar standars to that of Japanese. When you address someone, specially if its the first time addressing their name, its LAST name first so like " Onizuka Eikichi, Fuyutsuki Azusa, etc " last name is first, the only thing that may be confusing is that most Korean names are seperated in three. like " Kim Jung Min " but dont be confused, Jung Min is the whole FIRST NAME, then Kim is the last name.

**Kim, Lee, Park, Cho, Ahn, Im, Chang, Chung, Song, ... - ** just some of the more COMMON korean last names.

**Seoul Bright Academy - ** ... is NOT a real school. Made it up:D yup, actually funny cuz when I was trying to think of the name of the school I thought of my old dentist, it was called BRIGHT ACADEMY , then i was like oh why not? and THat is the story of that. :

**UNIFORMS - ** Well traditionally, the korean school uniform can vary from gray to black in colors. The boys wear black most of the time or a white collared dress shirt and khakis or something, girls skirts mostly go to the knees, actually so do the girls in Japan, but anime always seem to make it look EXTREMELY hoochie short. oO


End file.
